


在你醒来之前

by shadowoftheday654321



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Cousincest, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowoftheday654321/pseuds/shadowoftheday654321
Summary: 这并非爱情，而是一种斗争，两条孤狼围绕着对方寻觅着弱点。Curufin从不犯下以为这是任何其它东西的错误。





	

**Author's Note:**

Curufin喜欢早起 — 在银树光芒仍然微闪，在东方天空带着最为微弱的玫瑰红和浅蓝之前就起来。他喜欢起来做些事，甚至是像第九百次整理他那完美整齐的工坊这样没什么意义的事。

如果他的妻子因为醒来发现他的那半边床已经冰冷且叠好（他厌恶让自己的东西不整齐）而困扰，那她从来都没有说过。他猜想她明白他觉得醒来之后再呆在床上毫无意义。也许这也是他们不会谈论的许多事中的一件，直到这些事越来越沉重以至于他们不能再谈论，而且到了他觉得他可以真正告诉她的时候，已经太晚了。

(他爱过她，以他自己的方式，她也是。如果其他人不这么认为，那是他们的问题— 他们曾经很快乐，他们的儿子也是，当他发现她躺在洒满染血珍珠的海滩，四具尸体在她周围变的僵硬，她的手中只有一柄剑，他拥抱着她哀悼着，诅咒自己来的太晚— 然后站起来，继续着，再不提起她的名字。他不善于展现不必要的情绪，而她也不会期待他去。)

然而有些时候他不会离开，他看着她的眼皮因梦境而移动，黑发铺散在枕头之上，额头上有着细微的汗水。他在她可以醒来前离开，也许是因为他不希望她发现他正盯着她。

数年 — 数个百年间 — 他孤独至此。他忘记了醒在温软肉体而非冰冷床单边的感受，忘记了阳光之下与他共享欢愉之人双眼闭起的样子。

他告诉自己他不需要这个— 他决定忘记自己对此的渴求。

当这个... 当他逃到Nargothrond时，他和Finrod 开始了这个，无论这是什么，这都不包括清晨在对方身边醒来 — 只有在阴影中共享的呼吸，锁门之后狂乱的动作，羞愧与欲望染红 Finrod的脸颊, 有什么比渴求更黑暗，比需求更锐利的东西蜷曲在Curufin体内。这是一个秘密，一个错误，他们从未提起也无需提起。(至少这是他们告诉自己的，随着阴影在他们周围升起命运开始闭合 — 这故事只有一个结局，他们不再是孩子了，但他们可以假装是。)

这并非爱情，而是一种斗争，两条孤狼围绕着对方寻觅着弱点。Curufin从不犯下以为这是任何其它东西的错误。

一次他们在Finrod的床上入睡, 汗水沾湿他们的头发额头，四肢纠缠于凌乱的床单上。当然，这只是个意外。一般来说，Finrod 会强迫Curufin 离开, 就好像他因此羞愧，就好像睡在彼此身边是为所爱而保留的 (他甚至没有假装爱过Curufin)。但那天很累，Finrod闭上眼睛，呢喃着, "就一小会," 然后就开始发出轻微的鼾声。Curufin别无选择，只能呆在那里。

他先醒来，就像平时一样，但是他并没有起身离开，而是呆在了床上。

Finrod前夜在Curufin的皮肤上留下痕迹，苍白映着鲜红，尽管黎明已将开始，仍然带着灼烧的感觉，当他看着他的堂兄时，满足的钝痛仍留在体内，他看着在白色床单之上他华美的金发。他看着Finrod的喉咙，如此暴露，血管在下颌的阴影下搏动，再看下他带着狩猎意外和战斗伤疤的胸口。

(他在Finrod的喉咙上留下痕迹, 指甲划过锁骨流出血液，他的痕迹，然后想着我的。)

当他再次看向他堂兄的脸，那暗蓝色的眼睛睁开，看着 Curufin。

"你为什么这么做?" Finrod 问, 嗓音粗粝而带着睡意。 

"做什么?" Curufin 回答, 假装不知道他在说什么。

"这样看我。"他转过身，手肘撑起自己，视线透过金色的睫毛看着Curufin。

因为你让我想起了你我失去的、你我离开的家，他想道, 但没有说出来。 "这使你不安了，堂兄?" 他看着Finrod躲避着他的注视，他眼中的倒影背叛了他之所见 — Curufin和他的父亲太过相像了，有些鬼魂仍缠绕着每一个放逐者。 

"完全没有," Finrod 冷淡的回答，把腿放到床边，伸手去拿他前夜扔在床边的袍子。 Curufin 看着他后背肌肉在皮肤下的移动，微笑着。

如此美丽而又疏远，堂兄。在那冰凉的冠冕之下，你美丽而温暖—在清晨，你醒来之前，这是我的。

也许他该多睡在这里，在Finrod身边醒来。这... 值得考虑。


End file.
